


fair's fair

by Unforgotten



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: First Time, Genderfuck, M/M, Road Trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforgotten/pseuds/Unforgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik wants to sleep with Charles, but all Charles seems to want to do is pick up women in bars. So when a meeting with a mutant on their recruitment trip leaves Erik in a woman's body, he may as well get something out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fair's fair

Erik's arousal is slick between his legs all day. It's strange when he's sitting down, stranger whenever they stop somewhere and he gets out of the car. Walking around, he's even more conscious of it, the way his...parts slip and slide around when he's upright and moving.

It's Charles' fault, the same way it's Charles' fault that the front of Erik's pants are always just this side of too tight when he's in his usual body. Erik wants Charles more than he's ever wanted anyone, and he's not really sure why. Something about his face, maybe. His eyes, his lips. The way he laughs. The way he's not scared to argue Erik down. (Erik can't remember the last person who so much as tried. Granted, most of Erik's previous confrontations have ended in the other party's death. He knows he's...softer around Charles, but he can't see why that should make a difference when Charles supposedly knows everything he's done anyway.)

The first night they roomed together, Erik accidentally noticed the freckles over Charles' shoulders. He's fantasized about them in the shower every morning since.

He'd been trying not to look. He hadn't wanted complications. By the time he had decided complications would in fact be acceptable, it was a week later and Charles had spent four nights out of seven going home with women in bars.

Erik's been in a woman's body since yesterday. Last night, he didn't do anything about it, still reeling and off-balance. But he's always adjusted quickly to change, and he has a plan now.

He knows he can't have Charles, not permanently. But he doesn't see any reason why he can't have him for a week or two, however long this lasts.

* * *

"I want you to fuck me."

Erik glances over to see Charles' head whip toward him so quickly that they'd surely be in the ditch, were he the one driving.

"You want me to...what?" Charles asks.

"You heard me." Erik waits a beat, then adds, "I'm curious."

Charles is a scientist. He can respect curiosity. He has a sex drive. Surely he can appreciate not having to work for it. He gives Erik a hard look, and Erik feels another flare of lust at the obvious appraisal.

Charles says, "Well..."

He sounds doubtful, but Erik's been working on a speech about mutation all day. How marvelous it is, how he doesn't want to let the chance go to waste, and so on. Charles eats it up, having apparently forgotten that marvelous mutations are his line, while Erik generally grades others' mutations on their usefulness. (To himself--making this particular mutation valuable indeed. Maybe that enthusiasm is what Charles is responding to, dressed up as something else.)

* * *

Erik strips, and lies down on the bed. Charles undresses more slowly, then lies down next to him. He doesn't touch Erik, not yet, doesn't look at him either, except to peer at his face.

"Well? Get on with it," Erik says roughly, feeling himself color under the scrutiny. He wanted this, and he still does, but somehow having Charles stare at him like this makes him feel more naked than he is.

"All right." Charles scoots a little closer, lays his hand on Erik's side. It's still their only point of contact when he hesitates again.

"What now?"

"I'm not sure--I don't suppose--should I kiss you?"

Erik very much wants Charles to kiss him. On the other hand, he also wants to suck Charles' cock. He wants Charles to fuck him up the ass, too. But considering his entire argument is about things he can only do with _this_ body, saying so might seem suspicious.

He says, "No kissing."

"All right." Charles runs his hand up and down Erik's ribs. Erik can't help shivering. "But I'm not just going to--there's going to be foreplay. You won't enjoy it otherwise."

"That's fine," Erik says. It's hard to fake being put out about it when Charles starts playing with his breasts. Erik hadn't realized until now how much more sensitive his nipples are in this body.

Charles doesn't spend long on that--whether they're not to his taste or he doesn't want to overstay his welcome, Erik doesn't know. His hand slides down, down, he takes his time getting there, rubbing light circles in Erik's skin that make heat spread up from between his thighs.

When his hand finally gets all the way down, Erik can't help but tense. He's fucked men and women. He's _been_ fucked. He knows how this works, but his body isn't quite his body anymore. He's not really sure how he's going to react. Maybe he _won't_ like it. He doesn't know.

"Shh. It's all right," Charles says. "We can stop, if you want. Just so you know."

Erik says, "I _told_ you what I want. Hurry up."

Charles runs his fingers through Erik's pubic hair for a minute. Erik's just about to complain about the time he's taking when he finally slips a finger between Erik's folds.

The jolt of pleasure from that alone is enough to tell Erik that he's definitely going to like this. Then Charles' fingers find his clit, and Erik can't help but groan.

"You're very wet," Charles says. Erik decides to interpret it as dirty talk, even though Charles clearly means it as an observation. "You know, I could--if you like that, you'll like this more."

He moves his hand, then starts shifting around.

"What are you doing?" Erik demands.

"One second."

Next thing Erik knows, he's on his back, his legs slung over Charles' shoulders, Charles face between his legs as Charles eats him out, licking and sucking and making greedy noises like he loves it, and maybe he does, maybe he can forget who he's doing this to when he's down there. Then he slips a finger into Erik's cunt, and between that and the vibrations from the way he starts _humming_ , Erik can't keep from coming, and coming, and coming. He's not sure how long he's at it, but he goes for at least twice as long as usual before it's too much and he says, "That's enough, get off."

Charles pulls away. He sits up. Erik glances at Charles' cock for the first time. (He didn't want to look too interested.) It's fully erect, pre-come shiny at the tip. Erik looks away, trying to appear indifferent. Charles doesn't seem to pick up on facial expressions well, but going slack-jawed might just be a giveaway. Maybe. Erik goes slack-jawed around Charles a lot, but Charles has yet to notice, or comment.

Charles leans over the side of the bed, retrieves a condom out of his wallet. Erik almost protests, then remembers what the mutant who did this (accidentally, or so he claimed) had said: "It'll last a week or two. Or nine months, if you get pregnant."

Erik has no desire to find out if he was joking.

Charles passes the condom from one hand to the other. He looks doubtful again. "Are you sure--"

"Oh, shut up."

Erik snatches the condom out of Charles' hand. He tears the wrapping open it and rolls it onto his cock. His hands do not shake. His hands never shake. Charles' hands are shaking.

"...Right, then," Charles says. He takes a deep breathe, then lies down, leans against Erik, moves his hands up and down Erik's body again.

When Charles' hand reaches down again, Erik spreads his legs for him, half-drags Charles on top of him.

Charles positions himself, then pushes in, and if his finger was good, his cock is a thousand times better.

Erik can't help the sound he makes, something between a gasp and a moan and a shout. Before Charles can pull back, or ask any more stupid questions, Erik reaches down, grabs his ass and _squeezes_. Charles groans and gives a sudden, sharp thrust, and then several more before he slows down, presumably trying for gentle.

Erik doesn't want gentle. "Come on. _Give_ it to me."

He's not sure if the frustration comes across as lust or something less. He's beyond caring what Charles thinks. He wraps his legs around Charles' waist, then squeezes his ass again.

Charles takes the hint, and this time he doesn't let up. Erik keeps a hold on his ass--just in case _and_ because Charles really has a perfect ass, so he's going to appreciate it while he has the chance.

Erik's second orgasm takes him by surprise--he feels its approach, but doesn't quite believe it until it happens, until he's pulsing around Charles' cock.

Charles comes a minute later with a groan, and collapses on top of Erik. A minute or two later, he pulls out and away.

"Are you--" he says, then catches the look on Erik's face. "--Nevermind. You're fine."

* * *

The second and third nights go much the same way.

On the fourth night, Charles stops asking Erik if he's _sure_.

Once they've been at it a week, he stops looking like he's thinking it.

Ten days in, Erik can't resist anymore. "Fair's fair," he says, right before he takes Charles' cock in his mouth. Erik doesn't think fair's fair. The closest he's ever gotten is "An eye for an eye." But Charles seems to buy it--or at least when he puts his hands in Erik's hair, he's holding on rather than pulling him off.

* * *

On the twelfth morning, Erik wakes up next to Charles and immediately feels the difference. He reaches under the covers and cups himself, then raises them and looks.

Well, it's over. He should probably feel more relieved about it, considering a condom broke the other night. All he does feel is stricken. He wonders if he can convince Charles they need to track that mutant down again. The CIA obviously wants Erik to have a vagina. Erik cares what the CIA wants. Profoundly.

"Good morning," Charles says. He starts kissing Erik. They started kissing a few days ago; Erik can't remember which of them started it. His hands move south. He's in some sort of hurry this morning, giving Erik no chance to warn him.

Charles' hand finds his cock, Charles' fingers curl around him.

"...What are you doing?" Erik asks. He stiffens in Charles' grasp.

Charles laughs. He starts stroking Erik, up and down. "What do you think?"

"But you. You like women," Erik manages, only now registering the little _hiss_ Charles made when he took Erik in hand. He's managed not to go slack-jawed this entire time, but that's what he's doing now.

"I do," Charles agrees. "But I also like men. It's just that there are fewer chances. I wish I'd known you were interested before, but you did insist I stay out of your head."

"What makes you think I'm interested?" Erik asks.

"I haven't been in your mind, if that's what you're asking." Charles leans over, until his lips brush the shell of Erik's ear. His breath is warm as he says, "I wasn't sure until you went after my cock like you were starving for it."

Well. The only surprising thing about that is that Charles picked up on it at all. Erik tries to look severe, but suspects he fails, given that it's hard to feel anything but lust in the position he's in.

Erik knocks Charles hand off his cock, and pushes at his shoulders, sending him under the blanket.

"Fair's fair," Erik says.


End file.
